Problemas Matrimoniales
by PerversaInocencia
Summary: "La venganza nunca es el mejor camino pero sí el más placentero" Dejad que Hermione os cuente su historia y tal vez la comprendáis.


Ya esta. Lo había hecho.

Le había costado un suplicio y había tardado 10 años de su vida, pero ya podía estar en paz.

Se sirvió una copa del mejor whisky, aquel que estaba reservado para el y sus grandes visitas, obviamente, solo hombres.

Cogio el vaso y le dio un sorbo haciendo tintinear el hielo contra el cristal.

Clavo su vista sobre el cadáver que había encima de la valiosa alfombra de algodón egipcio, casi sintió un orgasmo de satisfacción. Puto bastardo.

Sus ojos de un gris sofocante estaban abiertos mirando el vacío, y por primera vez en su vida relajados, quizá mas abiertos de lo normal debido a que no se esperaba su muerte ¿o tal vez si? Ya daba lo mismo. Lo ultimo que recordaba era su mirada que parecía preguntarle la razón, pero a la que ella solo le había respondido con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada del mas profundo reproche.

Por un momento se pregunto si no había sido todo demasiado fácil, quizá debería haber alargado su tortura, quizá su vida no era suficiente…

Retiro ese pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente.

Volvió a fijar la vista en él. Y sonrío. Y disfruto de esos momentos que le quedaban antes de que alguien descubriera lo que había hecho y llamasen a los aurores.

Seguramente le caerían un montón de años en Azkaban, pero los aceptaría gustosa. Era un precio ridículo a pagar por haber cumplido su venganza. Aunque también estarían los comentarios de la gente. Se lo reprocharían y hablarían de ello durante algún tiempo. Ella, la tan respetada señora Malfoy, mata a su cónyuge, el señor Malfoy, sin ninguna razón aparente… Parecía un Culebro solo que aquí no había lagrimas y mujeres hablando en un marcado acento mexicano. Solo ella y su cadáver… Bueno y el pequeño fruto de ese espejismo al que llamaban matrimonio, el joven Scorpius Malfoy, un nombre horrible a su gusto pero que el padre se empeño en que pusieran. Pero volviendo al tema, a ella no le preocupaba demasiado, por suerte la familia contaba con buenos abogados que defenderían el patrimonio de la familia para el.

Aun así, le echaría de menos. Y Scorpius se avergonzaría de ella, se preguntaría porque su madre había matado a su padre y, al no encontrar la respuesta, acabaría odiándola. Nunca debía saber la razón. Nunca permitiría que se enterara. Después de todo el había sido un error. Un error del pasado y disuelto en las brumosas olas del olvido. Pero ella no había podido olvidarlo, y lo había intentado, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Como consecuencia, tuvo que acabar con la vida de Draco Malfoy. Y no se equivoquen, ella amaba a Scorpius fue lo mejor que hizo Draco pero, por otro lado, era la razón por la que lo tuvo que matar. Todavía podía recordar la noche en la que todo ocurrió, la noche en la que Draco la violo. En aquellos tiempos en los que ella era una jovencita deseable, con curvas envidiables y una melena salvaje e indomable. Ahora sin embargo, era una persona cansada, con algunas arrugas fruto de aquella necesidad apremiante que la impedía vivir la vida sino de otra manera que fingiendo la vida perfecta que no tenia, con unos cuantos kilos de más y el pelo poco cuidado, no demasiado porque aun tenia que estar presentable para el mundo. Fingiendo fuera de la casa, fingiendo en la intimidad, se había pasado demasiado tiempo fingiendo para no recordar, no recordar las embestidas de Draco, los comentarios soeces que le susurro al oído, sus manos grandes rodeándole los pechos, masajeándolos a su gusto, los tirones de pelo…Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Pero todo quedo tapado de tal manera que por mucho que hablase nadie la creería, después de todo, Draco no necesitaba forzar a una mujer para tenerla en la cama. Pero nada queda impune y la consecuencia se mostró a los dos meses. Y el tuvo que aceptar que aquella chica a la que violo una noche en un callejón, iba a tener un hijo suyo. Y tuvo que casarse con ella porque su nombre y su reputación estaban en juego. Y por su parte, ella se caso para no quedar repudiada como la fresca que todo el mundo creería que es, además ¿Qué mejor ambiente económico para el bebe que una de las mejores familias del país? Y cuánto antes mejor, nadie queria una boda de penalti.

Todavía lo recordaba a la perfección. Y el vaso con el whisky carísimo que tenia en la mano se rompió por la fuerza que ejerció. Apuñalo con la mirada a lo que quedaba de Draco. Luego, despacio, busco el arma homicida que todavía estaba enterrada en el pecho y del que solo se veía el mango en forma de serpiente. Desde luego, aquel cuchillo pateado le había servido muy bien. Lo había tenido que clavar tres veces pero le había matado y el enorme charco de sangre que empapaba la alfombra de algodón egipcio lo confirmaba.

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos canela y es que, por primera vez en 10 años, Hermione Granger era feliz.


End file.
